In the related art, a navigation device is known, which searches for a plurality of paths for a host vehicle to travel and selects a path for the host vehicle to travel from the plurality of paths.
For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-253956, a navigation device for an electric vehicle that selects a path in which the power consumption is minimized is disclosed.